Desert Diplomacy
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: The new Gerudo Chieftain decides to expand her network of contacts within the legions of monsters...starting by rewarding her loyal spies, of course. Contains monster x Gerudo pairings - read at your own discretion
1. Payment

The hellish sandstorms caused by Naboris were sheltered by the small cove between the north ruins and the main road. A lone Lizalfos sentry gazed out over the sands, leaving its brethren and their 'guest' to revel at will.

Riju bobbed her head, taking more and more of the pack leader's thin, long cock in her mouth. On her knees, arms bound behind, and stripped down to a simple pair of black underwear, the chieftain lavished the monster's dick with her untrained mouth. A rosy hue on her cheeks deepened a she heard the bays and howls of the other lizalfos in this circle of spies.

She wasn't exactly versed in the acts of sex, but she was determined to make her due payment. Her eagerness came forth in the way her lips trailed up and down the leader's dick. A sloppy tongue lashed and lapped against the shaft stuffed in her lips. She willingly, _gladly _, debased herself to these lowly beasts.

The reason was simple - she owed them.

Thanks to their warnings, Bulliara lived and the only loss was the Thunder Helm. Costly, but salvageable in due time. the Voe left her as she sequestered in her chambers. Feigning lethargy as she sat there. Waiting.

The spy arrived shortly after.

The pack leader's hands grabbed Riju's head and slammed his cock down her unwitting throat. Riju gasped, sending echoes and gargles through the throbbing beast-meat. Gutterel chortes echoed through the cave from the monsters within.

Being the Gerudo's spies was dangerous, but fruitful. Water, food, and even a few well-versed women were a small price to pay for betraying the Calamitous one and its ilk. This mission was different though, and they wanted a prize that none since the last Champion could offer.

Riju accepted and gulped down her meal. Her inexperience proved a boon as the chief quickly succumbed to its own needs and filled her mouth with seed.

_"Mmph?! Gulp gulp~" _

Her throat struggled against rope after sticky rope of putrid beast batter. The scent threatened to overwhelm her as her eyes rolled back. Her black panties grew damp with leaking arousal as she sucked off her very first cock and gobbled down her first helping of cum.

The first of many to come.

* * *

_"Glrk Glrk Schlllrp~" _

Riju choked on the cock from overhead as her little hips struggled. The dick's thrusting in her pussy and ass were eclectic and unfettered, much like the monsters that ravaged her. The one perched above her on the roof of the cave was equally mercless.

She blindly wrapped her legs around the Lizalfos in her twat, barely able to lock ankles just above its tail. The monster in her ass snaked around and seized her perky, budding breasts. Her muted moans echoed through the cock in her throat.

Tears, sweat, and spit streaked down her face. Her eyes rolled back as another spine-crackling orgasm ravaged her. Her hair flopped over the messy cave floor as she bounced between her beastly mates. The numbness in her wrists were an afterthought as she rolled her hips against the monster cocks.

_"Hmmm~" _

Despite her exhaustion and the humiliation of being a mere fucktoy, Riju mewled. A lifetime of pampering and coddling had left her yearning to be treated so roughly. To cast aside her silk, gilded prison and be used as a common strumpet. She'd hoped the Voe could fulfill this dark desire, and maybe he yet could.

Maybe.

The Lizalfos above her suddenly wrapped its spindly legs around her head and forced her into its crotch. Her nose jammed against its crotch as it blasted its load in her stuffed gullet. The beast shot only one load down her throat before it swiftly pulled out and aimed for her dazed face.

Riju didn't even flinch as hot, syrupy ropes of cum assaulted her. Marked her. She barely even felt the other two slam her body down and start pumping spunk in her womb and rectum. Her eyes rolled back as the second course filled her being.

* * *

Riju was blind to the world - trapped in a void of ecstasy.

Now naked, she felt every inch of a cold desert night on her sweaty, sexed-up body. Ever since the blindfold had been wrapped around her, she'd lost track of everything. Cocks were shoved in her holes and swiftly replaced. Hot, scalding slaps of cum attacked her toned form. And still it went on.

Ropes dug into her shoulders and between her breasts now. Her legs forced open by a spear lashed to her ankles as her raised rump was viciously taken. The proud chief slumped forward - face-down, cheeks bulged as she struggled against the lizalfos dick.

She was getting used to having her face stuffed in a monster's crotch, but still clearly sloppy with how to handle them. Still, for sex-straved lizalfos, she may as well have been the best whore that ever came out of the walled town.

_"Sluuuurp-Pah!" _

Riju's head was pulled off the cock and smacked against another one. Her cheek was rubbed across a scaly cock - the same one that had once been in her rump. She ignored the angry gibberish from the monsters and set to work lavishing the shaft with her dutiful tongue and lips.

She withered at the taste of her own butt. Even cleaning and preparing herself before all this had only done so much. Still, she dutifully fulfilled her task as her tongue swirled from salty balls up to the flared tip. A parting peck was all she left before she was wrested away to a waiting pair of smelly balls.

Behind her, the lone lizalfos grew tired of her ass and pulled out with an abrupt thrust. Riju hissed in pain before moaning as her pussy was stuffed up again. A weight bore down on her back, followed by something wet gliding between her shoulders. "C-Cold!" she yelped

The lizalfos chortled at her protests as it kept lapping against her scooped up the spit that had pooled between her nape before curling around and flicking her chin.

She shuddered with delight before turning to lavish the balls in her face with a much-needed tongue bath.

Salty nuts were quickly becoming a delicacy for her, and she cherished them well. First one, then the other was thoroughly handled by her mouth until they shined in her spit. she pulled away with a loud, wet _pop _as another hand pushed her back to the first dick in the middle.

Wherever her head was forced, she licked, kissed, and sucked without question. Her smeared lips left clear marks behind. She wasn't privy to them, but the way her handlers jeered and snapped made it clear they liked what they saw.

Her reward was a nice trio of cumshots fired at her smiling, gaping mouth.

* * *

"Oh yessh~ Sha-_ Sharqsoomph~" _

Her slurred coos were cut short as a shaft was pressed against her lips. The sentry had already cum in her growing belly and was merely being cleaned by her gradually deft tongue. She leaned up to lick him, briefly pausing her pumping wrists to the duo at her sides. Her hips never stopped undulating and grinding against the chief she bounced atop.

Time had finally earned her the trust of her loyal spies. They were now convinced not only of her gratitude, but also of her fealty to the tribe. Save for her blindfold, she was now mostly free of bonds. The was one addition -a thick choker and a matching chain now hung from her slender neck.

They were ruthless with her, treating her like the trussed-up toy she'd been brought in as. However, she made no moves to resist or fight as her body happily tended to the other four cocks around her.

The spy, who had clapped against her rippling ass and now sought her cleansing lips. The twins, enjoying her little hands as she gave them pleasure with rapid strokes and mighty chief spearing her cum-stuffed pussy as she straddled it atop his rocky, makeshift throne. She was theirs.

Happily.

Riju dutifully cleaned the lizalfos cock, from flared tip all the way down to its drained balls, until it shined with her spit. Satisfied, the sentry slipped away and left her to the full attention of its chief and brethren once more.

The chief grabbed the chain and pulled her close by her collar, crashing her lips against his scaly maw. Her little tongue pitifully wrapped over its grin before its much longer tongue came out to play.

Riju felt the long, wet lashings. Down her cheeks, her neck, even between her breasts, before it swiftly flicked up and dived down her gaping mouth. Drool leaked out her mouth as she was throat-fucked once more.

Private chambers sealed shut with food and water rotting. Ignorant subjects and retainers in her palace Little knowing their chief was just outside the walls.

Until the Voe took back the helmet, she was theirs.

Happily...

* * *

Riju sat in her throne, eying the Thunder Helm with a frown.

The Voe had returned it, admittedly faster than she'd hoped for. Her spies had managed to return her to the palace in time to hide her absence, and after a night of cleansing herself, she'd looked presentable enough to receive her heirloom back. The rest of the adventure blurred by her, and now here she was - alone in the palace again.

"This shouldn't have happened," she quietly declared.

It was true her lizalfos spies had managed to warn her of the attack before it was too late, and for that, she'd shown gratitude by taking a faceful of monster spunk from each and every one of them.

But though the desert was mostly at peace, she could not say the same for the rest of the kingdom. If someone were to turn their gazes to her home, she'd be blind, and her people helpless. They could muster of course, but it'd be best to act before such a future would come to pass. Alliances would need to be formed, both within and without the former denizens of old Hyrule.

Riju leaned back in her chair as it struck her. It was so obvious what she'd need to do. And more to the point, she could easily take care of both sides of her alliance with each trip. All she'd need was a sign of goodwill to appease the local denizens long enough to listen.

And she had just such a sign, woven in her coiled hair, hidden against her nape.

Riju grinned.


	2. Cart Train

_"Glrk glrk glllrk-Pah!" _

Riju sucked in acrid air before her mouth was filled with another helping of scalding hot cum. Her shoulders strained against the sizzling bars of the minecart she was bound to. Sweaty, bare skin sizzled and hissed against the iron kart.

The Fire Lizalfos thrusting in her hips finally slammed deep and filled her already-churning womb with its jizz. Hot cum made her toes curl as her greedy twat milked the beastly dick dry. The lizalfos eventually pulled out, dragging her lascivious pussy lips along before they snapped back. spunk poured out of both her abused holes and the sides of her ballooned cheeks, all filling into the bubbling batter in the bomb hopper beneath her.

The visiting chieftain was bent back over the grilled back of the kart, thighs, and wrists bound through the bars. Chains on her arms dug into her skin, while her ankles could sway free. Her long, coiled hair fell through the gaps and into the increasingly cum-filled hopper. Glowing sapphire earrings kept her hardy body cool enough in the heat of the volcano.

The steady rumble and bubbling lava of Death Mountain droned around her, stars obstructed by thick plumes of smoke. Her eyes squinted, making out the upside-down peak of the northern mining camp beyond the rail tracks. She also saw eyes- shifty, glowing eyes of the many Lizalfos surrounding her.

Around a dozen would-be her safest guess. All of them having abandoned their posts at the occupied camp for this hidden declaration of peace. A few were already tended to, with flaccid, spit and lipstick-coated cocks dragging along the craggy ground. The rest were still hard and ready for their turn.

Riju gargled cum in her open mouth, eyes locked on the jeering crowd before her. She spat out the rest of the cooling cum in her mouth and kept her lips wide open.

An invitation.

Three monsters stalked to the rail car. Her eyes widened- she'd had yet to be fully stuffed at the same time in this current arrangement. The thought made her squirm, but not in fear or reserve. No - she was eager to accept this new way of being fucked.

Two of them went past her, followed shortly by the grounded minecart shuddering as they boarded. The one before her cocked its head, eyes flicking in every direction as it eyed her supple, restrained body. Riju pushed her tongue out and left it hanging near her chin.

The Lizalfos dove in.

"Mmmph?!"

The young Gerudo gasped in shock as a thick, slobbering tongue shot down her throat. The knot near the tip made her throat bulge out as the thinner, green-toned whip quivered and flailed against her gullet walls. Its scaly mouth breathed hot air into her face, making her wide eyes water at the sensation. The Lizalfos gripped her restrained arms and pulled itself up against her mouth to deepen their kiss.

Riju's teary eyes lidded over as she felt something pierce her quivering folds. Clearly one of the beasts wasn't keen on teasing her and just wanted to get to the good stuff. She felt another cock thrusting below against her perky ass cheeks, almost scorching her butt with the long, hot prick.

The monster tongue-fucking her throat reached down and grabbed the base of her head exposing her hidden trinket. A chipped off Lizalfos claw woven into the hair around her nape, courtesy of her desert spies. A crude, clandestine sign to denote she was there for peace, not war.

Tongue and dick started pumping in and out of her holes. The cock in the back scraped out thick globs of its brethren's spunk as its wielder dug its talons into Riju's hips. Its speed was brisk as its long, scaly cock pumped into her gushing twat.\

_"Ack! Ack!" _

Sharp babbling made her ears twitch as the two Lizalfos behind her bickered. The one in her pussy ultimately pushed even deeper until its nuts slapped against her thighs and left a concerning bulge in her taut stomach. Riju choked back a sob against her tongue-gag as it swiftly flew out of her spit-filled throat.

_"Pah! S- _Sho big!"

Her throat-fucker shifted itself up until its fat cock landed against her upside-down mouth. Her nostrils flared as she took in the musky stench of its scaly slut-stabber. Before she could even lick it, she felt her ass being split in two. "Eyaaa-oomph!"

Her gaping lips were plugged as a fist-sized nut landed in her mouth. The taste of ash and salt danced on her tongue as she struggled to adjust to the pistoning pricks in her pussy and butt. She only got a small chance to suckle its sperm jar before it pulled out and choked her with its dick.

She was finally plugged up - cocks pumping out of her mouth, pussy, and ass with no real rhyme or reason. The pain in her butt was swiftly forgotten as she focused on servicing the lizalfos in her mouth. The last one thrusting in her twat leaned in and seized her breasts for more leverage.

The trio's hips sped up until her legs were literally bouncing against the walls of the kart. Her tongue lashed against the cock in her mouth. Her own hips bucked back against the pair as she struggled to ride herself to a much needed-orgasm.

"Gaaack!"

Riju's vision clouded as her first dud of the night made itself known. Big in size and girth it may be, but it was pitifully short in stamina and shorter in potency. Two shots and it was already slinking away. Her pussy was swiftly plugged up as another Lizalfos took its spot.

Riju's mind swirled into a puddle of orgasmic stupor as her body became a plaything to the vigorous train of terrible beasts. Her tongue and lips busied themselves with suckling and slurping everything from tongues to cocks or even balls. Gerudo pussy took lizalfos dick after dick as her belly swelled up. Her ass suffered a similar spunk-soaking fate, along with her butt cheeks and her grill-covered back. Not even her breasts or face were spared a spunky shower from some particularly gleeful beasts.

Her night dragged on until the smoky skies started to lighten with the coming morning. Still, Riju was used as a nubile, cocksleeve for the Fire Lizalfos tribe. No part of her body was off-limits, and no hole was spared as dozens of loads were shot down her throat or up her ass and pussy.

She lost track of everything - time, cocks, orgasms. Some came in sync, others at random. The runoff spunk filled the hopper and her ruined hair until it started leaking out the sides and guzzling onto the ground. Orgasm after mind-melting orgasm rattled her tiny body until she was gasping, sweaty mess. She couldn't even think of what would happen if she was caught in such a compromising position.

Not that she'd been worrying before.

Her entourage merely thought she was resting after the long exodus to the home of the Gorons. Her own quarters were nice and sealed tight by a 'privacy' boulder as she'd supposedly buried herself in the training journal of the late Champion. That left her plenty of time to handle each and every one of them.

And she did - twice or even thrice so.

* * *

_Clank. Thud! _

Limb by limb, Riju's bonds were released. Her legs finally fell shut to stem the twin streams of spunk pouring out of her gaping holes. Her fingers weakly twitched as the blood flow slowly returned to her hands. Her attempts to push herself up only sent her sliding back onto the bed of the minecart and into the hopper. She collapsed, breasts rubbing against the hot metal floor and knees-deep in a bubbling bath of beast batter.

She wasn't left to baste for long. A shadow loomed over her, cutting off the rising sun as it reached over the nearby cliff. She glanced up at the tribe chief as it leered at her. Her gaze was unfocused, but she was waiting to see what he did.

He offered her his flaccid, messy cock.

She eyed the limp but long dick, marveling the spit, spunk, and smeared lip marks littering it from tip to balls. The lizalfos grabbed its loins and lightly smacked her cheeks before plopping it right atop her head. Riju busied herself with licking and sucking its nuts clean - signing a much-needed treaty in her own spit.

Riju wouldn't deny the euphoria or the delight of being used in such a way, but there was a hidden boon to all this. Her services would ensure peace with the Gorons and even get them their mines back. And the Lizalfos wouldn't dare to harm her, Lest they wanted to risk an outright war with the Gorons or Gerudo.

Strengthening her people's alliance with the Gorons, a compliant new group of monsters, and her own cravings sated - a win on all fronts.


	3. Cold Shower

_Splash splash _

Riju dipped her palms into the hot water around her waist. Carefully, she brought her hands up and ran them across the cold, scaly cock in front of her. The Ice Lizalfos snapped and bayed, but made no other moves to show discomfort as she cleaned its loins. The chieftain leaned in, struggling to reach the back of its erect dick over the jeers of the other five monsters as they howled into the Hebra night.

_Clink. Clink. Clink! _

The chain clamped off her nape went taut as she attempted to reach around the monster's cock. Chains trailing off her shackled wrists were still limp as the red glow of her ruby-studded bangles kept her warm. The stake behind her and the looped supports at her sides kept her restraints anchored to the ground and within reach of the monster assembly.

Riju winced at the biting metal in her neck but made no attempts to protest. Instead, she worked on pumping her smaller hands up and down the beastly dick. She paid particular attention to the ridges, letting her deft fingers swirl in the grooves to break off the icy buildup. Her free hand guided and held up its cock to let her do the meticulous, mollifying labor.

She didn't expect to be doing this when the lizalfos escortee had slipped her out of her lodgings outside Rito village. The trek across Hebra had taken a concerning amount of time, especially given the tight time table she had between this alliance accord and the more respectable one with the proud Rito tribe. Still, it couldn't be helped, and she had six lizalfos cocks to tend to in order to earn the mark of the ice tribe's trust.

Riju finished tending to the monsters dick and tried to reach down for its nuts. The chain kept her from reaching down that far, much to the amusement of the gibbering lizalfos around her. Not even the monster she was tending to was willing to capitulate to her needs. The chieftain kept her words to herself, opting to cross the barrier between species with gestures and glances.

Clink! Clink!

"Ngh!"

Riju grunted as she was pulled down and forward with the chains on her wrists. Her nails and fingers scraped against the harsh ground in the shallows of the hot spring as she was forced to bow onto the rocks. The two lizalfos kept them taut, forcing her to bend over, face bowed down. She heard scaly claws scraping on the rocks before feeling something cold smacking her forehead. The chieftain didn't even need to glance up to know what it was - the monster's cock. Riju flexed her fingers and made a small show of trying to pull her arms back, only for the beasts to keep them taut on the ground

She could feel the cold, clammy cock sneering over her face- marking her. Taunting her. With her hands pinned down in the water, it was clear what they wanted her to do.

She licked it.

The biting cold stung her tongue, but she persisted. Riju licked up and down the shaft, feeling her tongue scrape into the ridges of the monster's cock. She shook her hips, letting her puckered ass sway in the biting cold. The cold around her was a lingering sting compared to the humiliation she was subjected to.

But she'd take it - with the same grace that had compelled her before. The two claws coiled in her hair were testament to her determination to see this sordid, filthy task through. If only for the sake of her people.

That's the lie she'd tell herself.

The lizalfos shifted forward, pressing its cock head in her face. Riju rubbed her cheek against the scaly shaft before running her tongue across the glans. Her eyes stayed locked up at the disorienting cross-eyed gaze of the beast. Its tongue lulled out as she kept servicing the icy beast with her tongue.

_"Ack Ack!" _

The Gerudo heard another lizalfos baying at her side. The monster she was worshipping snapped back before grabbing her head and shoving her down against its nuts. Riju yelped in shock as a fat sac was stuffed in her lips. Talons seized her hands and brought them up to a pair of equally cold, hard dicks at her side. Her warm palms made them howl, but they didn't let her go. In fact, they started forcing her hands against their dicks.

It was clear what they wanted, and Riju provided it. The chieftain started sucking and slurping the inhuman balls in her mouth as her tiny hands started pumping against their cocks. She felt their eyes on her - all six of them, with eager cocks for her to tend to.

* * *

_'Glrk! Glrk! Glrrrrk!' _

Riju gripped the lizalfos' cold ankles as the beast rammed its cock straight down her throat. Her head scraped against the rock, feeling the shallow water sloshing just beneath her ears. Uncoiled hair pooled around her, dancing on the surface of the pond. She felt her tiny body rattling with every downward thrust, sending ripples through the pond.

'Glr-hrk?!'

The chieftain choked in shock as her torso was forced up by another lizalfos - two of them in fact. The monsters kept her legs split open over the hot water as they started probing her pussy and ass with their tongues. Riju squirmed at the cold, clammy lashes attacking her rapidly freezing privates. Water dripped off her and into the pond beneath her.

_'Uuuuurk!' _

The lizalfos fucking her throat slammed down and erupted down her gullet. Cool, almost cold wads of monster spunk lodged in her throat. It was so thick it was almost chunky, and she was struggling to swallow it. Luckily, she only had two scoops to deal with before the beast pulled out and started attacking her face with sticky cumballs. Her jaw stayed wide open, filling with a mushy slurry of cum.

* * *

_'Umf! Umf Ummmmf~" _

Riju leaned back against the monster stuffing her snatch, rolling her hips against its talons. Behind her, the monster barreling in her ass sped up as it leaped onto the rock for better support. Her choked cries were cut off as she slurped and slobbered over the dick in front of her. Tiny fists pumped the shaft and spread her spit across the entire length.

Her chains trailed around her, free of their anchors. The five remaining Lizalfos crowded around her, with the two stragglers leaping and hollering for their chance at the chieftain. She didn't even glance their way as she eyed the imposing icy obelisk throbbing in her grasp.

The Gerudo felt hands on her shoulders as the ass-fucker shoved its entire length in her butt. Riju gasped, feeling the intrusion throbbing and twitching before it finally erupted. The cock in her pussy repeated those actions as its balls slapped her pelvis and unloaded deep in her womb.

_"Ack ack!" _

Riju was shoved down the cock she'd been lavishing. As she was dragged back and forth by the claws in her head, the other two monsters dove in to lay claim to her now-free hands. She struggled to grasp them, unable to even make her fingers meet her thumb on either cock.

_Clink clank clink! _

_Pap pap pap pap _

The chieftain's ears were assaulted by slapping skin and rattling chains. She was surrounded on all sides, taking and handling dicks fatter than her wrist and colder than the desert nights. She didn't make moves so much as let her body be utterly trashed and used however they saw fit. The pleasure kept her warm in the frosty Hebra night.

Time escaped her. Seconds, minutes, hours - however much time had passed, she soon found herself attacked by a cold, lumpy shower of monster spunk. More cum dribbled out of her nose.

The Gerudo was too far gone to even notice.

* * *

Riju leaned back against the fire, sighing at the merciful warmth. Her body was mostly clear of sin, save a few wads of frosty cum in her hair. Her focus wasn't on that, but instead, on the elixir of stamina she'd been tossed by the monsters, along with her prize - a pried off ice lizalfos claw.

_Tap tap tap _

She heard talons scraping on the ground and quickly wove the new claw in her hair, just below the first two. The trio of monster signs was concealed once her hair fell back over her nape, just in time for her escort to arrive with a blanket. "You took your time getting here," she murmured.

_"Ack Ack!" _

The belligerent lizalfos pouted before wrapping her in the blanket and securing her to its back. Riju decided to shuffle the blanket around until her bare pussy was rubbing against its spiny back. She felt it stiffen as her dripping twat rolled over its scales before she pulled up to coo, "Get me back to the cabin. If you're swift, I'll reward you~" she licked its scaly head in invitation.


	4. Jungle Storm

The Dracozu ruins were filled with the wild bays and howls of its inhuman dwellers. Torches glinted just out of reach of the pouring rain. That didn't deter them at all as they gazed at the makeshift stage in the center of the ruins. A hastily assembled frame and binds, with a pair of lizalfos manning the myriad of controls. And between the two columns was the chieftain of the Gerudo.

Riju shivered in the cold but showed no fear. This was her true plan after all - the real reason she was this far east. The fishing village trip to discuss potential trade agreements with her people was a bonus in comparison to securing the loyalty of the tribes of the southern jungles. She blessed the storm that had forced her entourage to seek shelter at the stable. The same storm that gave her the perfect excuse to slip away.

She was naked. No jewels, no trinkets - just her lashed up and staring out in the jungle haze at the multitudes of beady eyes and technicolor tongues. She couldn't even hide her immodesty if she wanted to, thanks to the ropes keeping her arms and legs apart. She stopped staring out and looked back at the lizalfos in front of her.

Six of them - with crackling horns and yellow scales. No difference in poise or proportion than those she'd contended with before, right down to the long, wrist-thick cocks throbbing between their legs. They eyed the trussed up chieftain with lustful hunger in their eyes. They licked their lips.

She licked hers.

Her invitation was like a dam breaking. All of them scrambled forward and attacked her bare body with their tongues. Riju bristled at the wet, slightly shocking lashing she was getting across herself. Her breast, hips, thighs, arms - not even her armpits or nape were spared as she was lathered in lizalfos spit. It made her feel even more sensitive than she already was. And this was _just _them licking her.

"EYAH!"

she screamed, her sharp cries lost over the thunderstorm Lightning crashed down and struck the spears lining the edges of the ruins and illuminated the lascivious sacrifice. She thrashed and bucked in her restraints as lustful fire consumed her body again and again.

The monsters backed away, watching their handiwork with smug sneers. She slumped over, wheezing for breath. Drool and desire dribbled down her body as she spasmed from discharge. Her eyes squinted as she struggled to look forward at the pageantry going on before her.

One of the shocking lizalfos was holding something aloft, much to the rancor of its plainer brethren. A helm made of some ancient, mysterious craft fashioned as a catfish. Riju faintly recognized it from when the Voe was contending with Naboris' terrifying storms. Just like then, the bolts from the monster seemed to glance off the smooth black armor.

The monster strolled forward, holding the helmet high. If she were lucid, Riju would've fought the urge to roll her eyes at the sheer drama and pageantry. It was unlike the other tribes, and she found it somewhat charming, yet grating. She shook away such thoughts as she noticed something dangling off the helm. A ring, made of the same material. _'Hmm?' _

The lizalfos loomed over her and brought the helm down over her. Riju blinked as her vision was restricted to pinpricks in front of her. More pressing was the sudden pressure on her nose that cut off her breath. She opened her mouth for breath...and then the ring was shoved in her mouth. _"Muhh?!" _

The Gerudo bit down in shock, but the ring kept it open wide. She felt the monster tighten the straps on the side before stepping back to admire its work. Satisfied, it uncoiled its tongue and lathered her cheek in spit. "Mmph!"

Riju gasped into her gag. She felt a jolt, but it wasn't as forceful, nor anywhere near as painful. The lizalfos seemed pleased, and showed it by shoving its tongue in her open mouth. "_ MMMPH?!" _

She felt it writhing in her mouth, crashing against her cheeks. But it didn't sting. It felt like when she wore the Thunder Helm, like the lightning was rolling off her body, inside and out. Even as the slimy tongue started pumping in and out of her mouth, she only felt small jolts wracking her eager body. Her eyes rolled up as she succumbed to the sheer, electrifying euphoria.

"Ack Ack!"

She faintly heard another lizalfos yapping, though the reason why was beyond her interest. At least that was the case at first, until she heard nails scraping against the peculiar columns at her side. Suddenly. The ropes around her wrists snapped together as the binds scrolled up the arch between the columns. She had scant time to marvel at the crude-yet-effective system as the rest of the group converged on her again.

It was time to begin.

* * *

_"Hrk! Glrrk Glrk Glrk!" _

Riju struggled to swallow the cock in her throat. Her restraints had left her down on her knees and in the palm of her first partner. She felt puddles of rainwater pooling around her legs as her head was used as a mouth-pussy for the inhuman dick pounding down her throat.

But she persisted - she'd come too far to choke now. She'd endure this shockstick stuffed down her gullet, and the numbing, fistful wads of spunk to come. As if sensing her steeled resolve, the monster sped up its thrusts until finally erupting in her throat.

_'Ack!' _

Riju's face was shoved into the lizalfos crotch as it pumped its spawn-soup directly into her stomach. Her throat bulged as she struggled to swallow before the growing rings of darkness took her...

_Plap plap plap plap _

She swayed by the shackles on her outstretched arms, shoulders screaming while her pussy was stuffed with inhuman cock. The lizalfos squeezed her hips tighter as it dragged her lithe, supple body across its monster-meat. Her toes barely touched the muddy ground as she was used as a living toy for the needy creature's basest desires.

Riju moaned openly into her o-ring gag. There was little point in trying to bite down her groans anyway, so she might as well be as honest and candid in her pleasure as she could. It riled the creatures to do more, go faster.

It made it all the better.

She felt its balls slap against her thighs a few times before she was slammed down to the base and filled with spunk. Her butt squirmed against the lizalfos' crotch as it pumped its spawn into her womb. Much to her deep, appreciative screams of approval.

* * *

Riju screamed into her open gag, spit dripping down her inverted face. A log rolled in to act as a makeshift platform for her to be bent over as her ass was split in two. Her hand restraints were loose, but her legs were kept tight and outstretched in the air.

The chieftain struggled to stay conscious as the blood coursed to her head. Her wrists tapped against the coarse bark, along with her back. The lizalfos kept rutting away at her tight butt, sending the bubbling froth of its brethren's climax gushing out of her twat and all over her thighs.

The lizalfos sped up as it felt its climax approaching. The young Gerudo was utterly helpless under its forceful thrusts. Budding breasts flopped as she fought to endure the pistoning in her ass. She wasn't ready for the eruption though - the numbing, forceful impact that left her eyes white in a silent scream.

* * *

The gerudo's head tipped back as the numbing tongue kept probing and prodding its way down her throat. She heard the brief rumbles of thunder above, but paid it no more heed. The lizalfos kept thrusting up in her tight snatch as it gripped her butt. Her loose arms and legs wrapped around the monster fir support as the kept fucking.

It was a far more tame position than the others - one that actually left her limbs loose and limber. But Riju was too addled to even think about anything besides her own pleasure. Her body craved it, and anything that could secure more of that numbing bliss was grabbed without a single thought spared.

The lizalfos thrust up in her pussy and came, sending another load of shocking spunk to her womb. Riju's eyes rolled back as she felt herself driven to another orgasm. So enraptured was she that she never even realized her tongue was hanging out of her gag. Nor did she feel when the monster pulled out of her twat and aimed up her sweaty body to her utterly blissed face.

* * *

"UMPH! HUMPH! HUGUGHUUU~!"

Riju's cheek smeared against the dirt as her butt was stuffed again. She was squatting on the ground, ass up and violated by a more vicious lizalfos. Her arms were kept locked above her by teh chains, forcing her body to swing and sway with the anal pounding.

The Gerudo flinched as something closed around her helm-clad head. She felt sharp claws digging into the pliable, ancient craft and squeezing her temples. The monster shifted over her until it was pushing her down into the mud. Pounding down on her as much as the pouring rain above.

"Ac-Ack!

"Ack!"

A quick exchange of gibberish made the nearby plain lizalfos scramble to the restraint's controls. Riju's arms fell forward to the ground as her bonds laxed. The beast seized her hip and forced her up until her ass was pointing skyward for it to drill straight down.

And drill it. And she was too drunk on euphoria to protest

_"Hmmmmmmmmm~" _

* * *

Riju choked and slobbered as another fat lizalfos cock was stuffed down her throat. The numbing jolts in her gullet clashed against the equally abrupt shocks coming from her stuffed bottom. The binds on her legs had swung all the way up and left her suspended in the air. Exposed to attack from both her propped-open lips and her tight ass.

She was near her wit's end, with more and more being fucked out as she was spit-roasted. She'd already lost track of how many times they'd cum in her - how many loads she'd taken, how long she'd been fucked. The shocking discharge with every spunk shot didn't help her, like fresh load being fired into her already-stuffed stomach.

It pulled out of her mouth, still spewing cum, and shoved its scaly nuts into her face. Riju immediately started licking and sucking them. Behind her, the lizalfos in her butt slammed in and bottomed out in her rump to add another dose of cum to the existing, cooling spunk within.

* * *

Six of them - she'd taken six of them with as much grace as she could muster. Six loads in her pussy, ass, mouth - any hole they'd stick their scaly cocks in. it was grueling, but she'd done it. And as the six streams of beast batter bathed over her face, she felt a twinge of pride in her lust-lulled self.

She'd passed.

Her restraints relaxed, lowering her to the soggy, cum-soaked ground. Riju landed on her hands and knees, face down and wheezing for air through her mask-gag. One of the lizalfos reached forward and flicked open the straps. The now-loose helmet fell off her head and took her o-ring gag with it.

"PUHHH!"

The chieftain flexed her sore jaw, wincing with every chomp. She kept her eyes low as her gaze attempted to settle after the ordeal she'd endured. She barely heard the scraping talons approaching her until a talon tilted her chin up to offer her something. Something she dearly wanted.

A chipped lizalfos claw.

She bowed low, pulling her braid back to expose her nape and the trio of similar charms woven in her hair. The beast fiddled with her newest trinket with a shocking degree of caution and deftness. Sharp claws managed to slip and weave her coiled red locks into the jungle tribe's charm. It stepped back to give her room.

Riju looked down at the puddle of water, peering at her reflection through the murky surface. She twisted her head aside, trying to catch a glint at her nape. What she saw made her grin - four chipped lizalfos claws, arranged in a line down the back of her hair. She'd done it.

All of it.

_"Ack Ack!" _

_"Ack!" _

_"Ackaca Aaaaack!" _

Riju rose, shakily, to her feet, and held her chin tall. The rancor surrounding her was infectious, as inhuman baying and howling reached far over the dwindling storm and into the starry sky. Somewhere in the clouds, the moon must surely be still had time yet - time to bathe and flee back to the stable.

But first came the celebration.

They converged on her - dozens of them. All eager to welcome the newest ally of the four tribes. And Riju was eager to accept their kindness in full.

* * *

_"Ick Ick!" _

Riju let the little lizard nip her finger, cooing and giggling at the mouthless maw nipping her. She rubbed under its chin, sending the little creature crashing onto the straw of its enclosure. Her head bounced behind her bed, feeling the cool night air blew into her chambers as she played with her tiny guests.

"Eh he he he-oh!"

The chieftain yelped as something shocked her thumb. She glanced down to see the yellow lizard, crackling little horn and all. The red one stayed on the glowing stone over the flickering fire. And The gray one was lying on an ice cube in the far corner.

They weren't hers, she knew that much. Multiple liaisons to strengthen her secret alliance with the lizalfos had confirmed that monster and Gerudo could not procreate. These little ones were all gestures of peace and goodwill.

"Lady Riju...you have an ah - _guest. _"

The chieftain perked up at Bertri's summons. One of her most private, most trusted of the two that were with her from her first day as chieftain, and had accompanied her across the whole of the kingdom. The only two she still allowed in her chambers.

Riju glanced back. "Oooh, is it time already?"

She glanced back at the four baby lizalfos - practically royalty in the primal hierarchies of the clans, and gave them all a last parting stroke. "Thank you Berti - you may draw the curtains close."

Berti nodded, still standing in the doorway. "How long shall you be...sequestered, my lady?"

Riju barely heard the question as something scaly groped against her back. She felt something brushing her ankle, followed by clammy breath on her thigh. Her eye glanced behind her to confirm that the curtain was blowing, exposing a small gap of the night sky outside.

The chieftain bit back her moans and put on the most nonchalant face to her trusted guard she could muster. She felt a scaly claw reached up to her nape to toy with the four charms woven in her hair. It tapped them all - multiple times each.

The alliance was waiting in the Great Cliffs.

Her sworn guard withered as the chieftain's smile grew. "Mmm, let's say a few days. Just keep bringing me my meals, yes?"

"And let no one else disturb me~"


End file.
